Asgre Yn Caethiwo by floridaminxie
by claudia20100
Summary: E' risaputo che gli obiettivi possano cambiare durante un corteggiamento.


_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_ATTENZIONE: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO:** **Asgre Yn Caethiwo **(Asgre Yn Caethiwo)_

_**AUTRICE:** florida_minxie_

_**RATING:** **R**_

_**PARING:** Harry/Severus_

_**TRAMA: **E' risaputo che gli obiettivi possano cambiare durante un corteggiamento._

_**GENERE**: Introspettivo, Romantico_

_**AVVERTIMENTI**: Post libro 6, Sesso descrittivo_

_**LINK:** L'account dell'autore è registrato nei seguenti siti:_

_# Insanejournal - personale ( link diretto alla storia ^ florida-minxie. insanejournal. com/138996. html ^)_

_# The Quidditch Pitch ( link diretto alla storia ^ thequidditchpitch. org/viewstory. php?sid=5182&index=1 ^)_

_**BETAREADER:** Sputnik_

_**TRADUZIONE:** La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice ogni due settimane._

_BUONA LETTURA!_

oOoOo

_Per il compleanno di **Slayer87**._

_Una storia lunga e contorta, in cui il lato Serpeverde di Severus è messo particolarmente in risalto. Spero perdonerai il pizzico finale di romanticismo, ma credo che sia la ciliegina sulla torta per il tuo regalo._

_Buon Compleanno!_

oOoOo

Potere.

Severus era attratto dal potere come una falena da una fiamma. Non importava che si sarebbe sicuramente scottato, _doveva_ solo allungare una mano e toccarlo.

Era seduto mentre sorseggiava un bicchiere del migliore Whisky Incendiario di Ogden, seguendo il potere con gli occhi neri scintillanti. "Notevole".

"Che cosa, Severus?"

Gettò uno sguardo alla strega al suo fianco. "Hai mai pensato, Minerva, che il cucciolo pelle e ossa comparso qui dieci anni fa sarebbe diventato il mago più potente di tutta l'Inghilterra?"

La donna seguì il suo sguardo e sorrise dolcemente quando i suoi occhi scintillarono verso Harry. "Ah sì, si è rivelato una specie di sorpresa."

"In effetti". Severus tornò a guardare Potter. Il ragazzo era cambiato nei tre anni da quando Voldemort era scomparso, ora emanava una fiducia che eguagliava la magia grezza che fuoriusciva da lui.

"È questa la prima volta che lo vedi dopo la guerra?" Lei fece una smorfia, non appena la domanda si formò sulle sue labbra.

Severus sbuffò ma riuscì a impedire a una smorfia di apparire sul suo viso. "Ti ricordi, non è vero, che per il primo anno ho vagato senza meta in clandestinità, riprendendomi dall'attacco di quel serpente maledetto? Tra il veleno, l'antidoto, e la perdita dei miei ricordi, è un miracolo che sia capitato di nuovo a Hogwarts. Dopo di che, ho passato ancora più tempo per riprendermi in isolamento qui sotto le cure, " Piton lasciò che una smorfia affiorasse per quella parola, " sempre così diligenti di Poppy. Questa è la prima riunione del genere per cui sto abbastanza bene da partecipare. "

Minerva ebbe la buona grazia di arrossire. "Non c'è ragione di essere turbato Severus. Non ci ho riflettuto molto."

Il suo mormorio sui "Grifondoro", conteneva molto più affetto di quanto Severus riteneva che ne dovesse avere.

"Hai intenzione di parlargli, Severus? Ha combattuto valorosamente per avere il tuo nome riabilitato e ripristinare i possedimenti dei Piton, soprattutto dopo che non c'era nessun corpo da trovare."

Severus lanciò alla sua collega uno sguardo sardonico. "Sono sicuro che se il ragazzo avesse voluto vedermi, avrebbe già trovato un modo."

La donna lanciò uno sguardo d'intesa tra Harry e Severus. "O forse ti sta dando semplicemente quello che hai sempre affermato di aver desiderato". Non aggiunse alcun tipo di spiegazione alla dichiarazione criptica.

"Sputa il rospo, vecchia gatta tigrata." Le labbra di Severus si arricciarono, a metà tra un ghigno e un sorriso, mentre aggiungeva, "Stai diventando fastidiosa come Albus."

Il sorriso della preside si allargò. "Lo prendo come un complimento Severus." Ignorando i brontolii dell'uomo, spiegò, "Harry crede che tu fossi innamorato di Lily Potter. Forse ti sta lasciando a crogiolarti nel passato".

Severus farfugliò. "Innamorato di Lily? Assurdo".

"Non dai ricordi che gli hai lasciato, Severus. Hai creato questa sua idea con i piccoli scorci che gli ha dato."

Piton scosse la testa, i suoi capelli lisci si mossero sinuosi ai lati del viso. "Anche se questo fosse il caso, non è un motivo per non parlare con me. Semmai, uno potrebbe pensare che avrebbe giustificato Potter nell'incontrarmi".

"Salvo che, naturalmente, " Minerva si alzò e guardò in basso verso Severus, "lui non fosse innamorato di te."

"Sei davvero diventata matta da legare, signora", ringhiò dopo un attimo di silenzio attonito.

"Niente affatto Severus, " la donna si fermò a breve distanza della porta e guardò tra Severus e Harry. "E faresti bene a renderti conto che, dopo la guerra, Harry ha scelto di rivolgersi a me. In ciò che lo riguarda, sono molto fiduciosa nella mia valutazione."

Severus si voltò verso Harry, assottigliando gli occhi e riflettendo. "Potrebbe essere?" Mormorò tra sé, la sua mente frenetica per la possibilità, mentre Minerva scompariva tra la folla.

L'idea solleticò Severus, la musica, la gente, il brusio della conversazione, svanirono tutte mentre contemplava l'idea che Potter provasse dei sentimenti per lui. Potter, e tutto quel potere, erano maturi per essere colti. Da lui.

Severus sorrise mentre un piano iniziava a prendere forma. Aveva supplicato per un semplice tocco da parte del Signore Oscuro, aveva accettato di diventare sia salvatore che carnefice per le lodi attentamente espresse di Silente. Mentre entrambi lo avevano posto vicino al potere, non aveva soddisfatto il suo bisogno primordiale per esso. Con Potter, se avesse giocato in modo corretto, sarebbe riuscito a tenere il potere.

Respirarlo.

Viverlo.

Possederlo.

Presa la decisione, Severus scivolò fuori dall'ingresso posteriore e ritornò nei sotterranei per fare le ricerche necessarie. Un antico corteggiamento - legante nella mente, corpo, anima e magia - avrebbe funzionato al meglio.

oOoOo

Harry fissò il cucchiaio di legno intagliato, la sua scrivania invasa da un insieme disordinato di carta da imballaggio e pergamena. Era, in una sola parola, bello, tirato a lucido, il legno di faggio rifletteva la luce delle candele. Un sole era inciso nel manico, gettando delle ombre per tutta la sua lunghezza, quasi nascondendo le parole, bruciate nel legno con tocco delicato. Harry lo toccò con la sua bacchetta, mentre aggrottava la fronte per la confusione, e si rivolse a Hermione. "A cosa serve?"

"Immagino a mangiare, " rispose lei con un sorriso.

"Hermione, " sospirò, "So a cosa serve un cucchiaio. Voglio dire, perché qualcuno mi ha mandato un cucchiaio? Voglio dire, davvero, è ovviamente fatto a mano. Qualcuno si è impegnato un sacco per questo. Dubito che questo cucchiaio debba essere ricoperto di budino. "

"Sei sicuro che non ti sia sfuggito un biglietto di qualche tipo?" Hermione fece un cenno verso il caos che circondava il cucchiaio. "Sarebbe facile perdere una piccola nota in tutto ciò."

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non era un casino fino a quando non ho iniziato a cercare un biglietto."

"Oh".

"Esattamente. Quando non ne ho trovato uno, ti ho chiamato." Alzò lo sguardo, con gli occhi verdi pieni di speranza spalancati. "Stavo in parte sperando che avresti saputo cosa significasse".

"Significasse?"

"Stai facendo l'ottusa di proposito, Hermione?" Ringhiò lui e pungolò di nuovo con la sua bacchetta il pezzo di legno. "Che cosa significa. Come nella maggior parte delle tradizioni del mondo dei maghi che iniziano con qualcosa di piccolo ... come un cucchiaio. E guarda, hai veramente letto quella frase?"

Hermione prese il cucchiaio e, facendo scorrere un dito sopra i solchi profondi dei raggi del sole, lesse, "Amare ed essere amati è come sentire il sole da entrambi i lati."

Tornò a guardare Harry con uno sciocco sorriso sul viso e di nuovo poggiò delicatamente il cucchiaio. " A me sembra che qualcuno abbia una cotta per te."

"Davvero? Pensi?"

Harry prese in un profondo respiro per calmarsi e guardò imbarazzato verso Hermione, che aveva le mani sulla sua vita, mentre un piede batteva un ritmo agitato. "Mi dispiace Hermione. Non avrei dovuto prendermela con te. Ho davvero bisogno di sapere di cosa si tratta. Non voglio offendere chi l'ha inviato, rispedendolo al mittente, ma, sinceramente, non voglio ritrovarmi magicamente sposato con un estraneo. "

"Oh, Harry." La rabbia abbandonò Hermione con la stessa rapidità con cui era venuta. "Prima di tutto, non c'è alcuna usanza che conosco che possa essere completata con uno scambio di doni".

Harry sbuffò. "Ero anche abituato a pensare che ci fosse nulla di speciale nel prendere una bacchetta durante un duello".

"Hai ragione", mormorò Hermione, solleticandosi il mento con le unghie. "Faremmo bene a chiedere a qualcuno come la signora Weasley. Conosce tutte le antiche usanze purosangue. Sarebbe certamente più veloce che ricercare ogni tradizione esistente."

Il suono di Ron che usciva dal Camino interruppe la risposta di Harry. "Siamo qui Ron", disse, la sua voce condusse il suo amico dal soggiorno all'ufficio al piano di sopra. Rivolgendosi di nuovo a Hermione, Harry prese il cucchiaio e, progendolo verso Hermione, disse: "Puoi farlo tu? La vedi più spesso di me."

Hermione annuì e prese il cucchiaio proprio mentre Ron entrava dalla porta. "Cia ..." Le sue parole si interruppero e strabuzzò gli occhi quando vide il cucchiaio tra le mani di Hermione. "Ehi! Dove l'hai preso?"

"Da Harry," rispose Hermione, avvolgendo della carta intorno al cucchiaio, non notando l'occhiataccia fulminante che Ron rivolse a Harry. "L'ha ricevuto oggi via posta e vuole che lo controlli." Quindi guardò il suo fidanzato. Colse Ron mentre si calmava, con la faccia che lentamente tornava da rosso e infuriata a pallida e lentigginosa, e chiese: "Cosa c'è di sbagliato? E' successo qualcosa al lavoro?"

"Qualcuno l'ha inviato a Harry? Non a te?"

"Sì, a Harry, non a me. Significa che sai di cosa si tratta?" Hermione si sporse e baciò Ron sulla guancia mentre chiedeva. "Se è così, diccelo. Non c'era un biglietto e ha questa frase incisa ..."

"Non dovrebbe esserci un biglietto, giusto? Non per il primo dono in un corteggiamento."

"Corteggiamento?" chiese Harry con voce strozzata. Harry iniziò a scuotere la testa in rifiuto. "Non voglio che ... Chi? ... Cosa ..."

"È meglio che inizi a spiegare, Ron". Hermione spinse Harry delicatamente sulla sedia e gli versò un goccio di whisky. "Non hai utilizzato un cucchiaio quando mi hai corteggiato."

"Perché avrei dovuto?" rispose Ron, quasi offeso che Hermione pensasse che avrebbe dovuto. "E' solo per il capo famiglia o il suo successore nella stirpe. Bill l'ha usato con Fleur, però."

Hermione annuì comprendendo e si sporse per un altro bacio.

"Scusate," scattò Harry. "Credete che sia possibile che lo facciate _dopo_ aver spiegare questa cosa del corteggiamento allo stupido mago cresciuto dai Babbani?"

Sia Hermione sia Ron arrossirono. "Tu non sei stupido Harry," lo ammonì la strega, appoggiandosi al bordo della scrivania. "Ma Ron, lui ha ragione." Prendendo in mano il cucchiaio, chiese, "Cos'è questa storia?"

Ron si lasciò cadere su una sedia e cercò di ricordare tutto quello che sua madre gli aveva insegnato. "Va bene. Il corteggiamento Asgre Yn Caethiwo è uno dei più antichi. Il cucchiaio era qualcosa che i maghi hanno rubato ai Babbani. Secondo alcune storie, mentre gli uomini erano in mare, passavano il loro tempo libero intagliando cucchiai dedicati ai loro cari . Non è però qualcosa di così semplice per i maghi che lo usano. "

"Certo che non lo è," sussurrò Harry in modo sarcastico.

"Il cucchiaio," continuò Ron, ignorando completamente Harry, "dovrebbe rappresentare la capacità del mago di prendersi cura del suo potenziale compagno e dei futuri figli." Ron alzò le spalle come se ciò spiegasse tutto. "Harry, la persona sta cercando di promettere che è in grado di provvedere ai tuoi bisogni e alle tue esigenze. Il tipo di legno dovrebbe dirti qualcosa a proposito del mago, cosa prova e che posto vuole occupare nella tua vita. Sai già di cosa è fatto il tuo, Harry?"

Harry scrollò le spalle e guardò Hermione lanciare un incantesimo sopra l'oggetto. La luce, inizialmente impercettibile per l'occhio umano, si raccolse intorno al legno e divenne di un arancione brillante prima di scomparire. Afferrando un pezzo di pergamena e una penna Babbana, Hermione iniziò a prendere appunti. "Ho bisogno di quel libro, Ron. Quello che descrive le proprietà di lavorazione delle bacchette."

"Adesso?"

Hermione guardò Harry. "Vuoi sapere cosa significava quella luce arancione?"

"Beh, sì."

"Allora sì, adesso."

Ron scosse la testa e si alzò. "Qualche altro libro che ti viene in mente, così non correrò avanti e indietro per tutta la notte?"

"Il grande libro dei rituali e, se ci sono dei fiori in questa tradizione, quello che cita le proprietà magiche della flora". Hermione non distolse nemmeno lo sguardo dalla sua scrittura. "Non era in latino, Ron", disse al rosso che stava uscendo. "Che cos'era?"

Guardando oltre la spalla, il ragazzo rispose: "Gallese. Le più antiche usanze di corteggiamento provengono dai Gallesi".

oOoOo

Sospirando, Harry si lasciò cadere sul divano con un bicchiere in una mano, il cucchiaio di legno nell'altra. Ron e Hermione erano appena scomparsi nel Camino e la sua casa era di nuovo pacificamente tranquilla. Appoggiando il bicchiere di lato, Harry rigirò il cucchiaio tra le mani. "Faggio", disse ad alta voce. "Fornire una base solida su cui costruire." Harry sbuffò e gettò il cucchiaio accanto a lui. "Non so come tu possa pensare che stiamo costruendo qualcosa di solido, quando non so chi sei".

"Almeno", chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa nel cuscino, "è un uomo che ti ha spedito". Avrebbe reso il corteggiamento almeno sopportabile, concesse Harry , soprattutto poiché l'usanza prevedeva che avrebbe dovuto lasciarla finire del tutto prima di rifiutare l'offerta.

Allungando una mano, Harry tracciò un dito lungo i raggi del sole e sulle parole. "Almeno sembri capire che cosa sia l'amore, il modo in cui uno dovrebbe sentirsi. Caldo e al sicuro e soddisfatto."

Ingoiando l'ultimo sorso della sua bevanda, Harry si alzò e si diresse verso le scale per andare a letto. "Il bastardo non ha nemmeno usato la magia per scolpirlo", brontolò, lasciando che i suoi occhi cadessero un'ultima volta sul cucchiaio. "Se lo avesse fatto, almeno sarei stato in grado di rintracciare l'aura magica."

Si spogliò rimanendo in boxer e spense le luci, chiedendosi quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto prima che la stampa lo scoprisse e la sua vita personale sarebbe stata sbattuta in prima pagina dal _Profeta_. Con un po' di fortuna sarebbe andata meglio della sua rottura con Ginny.

oOoOo

Severus si guardò intorno nella serra, con uno sguardo critico. I fiori scelti per il bouquet di Potter dovevano essere una miscela di sentimenti e di promesse, sufficiente almeno per fargli incontrare il ragazzo. Il corteggiamento stava andando per il verso giusto. Il ragazzo aveva accettato i pensierini donati: un libro sulle magie difensive, un set di penne e inchiostro, altri omaggi provenienti da luoghi lontani.

Sorprendentemente, Harry aveva svolto alla perfezione il suo ruolo nel rituale. I biglietti di ringraziamento scritti a mano, inviati a una casella postale privata in Diagon Alley, erano tutti eloquenti e casti, non avevano oltrepassato neanche una volta i limiti del galateo per il corretto corteggiamento. "Verrebbe da chiedersi," mormorò Severus, mentre faceva scorrere tra le dita un morbido petalo, "se in realtà è stata la Granger e non Potter fare tutto il lavoro."

"Ora," Severus riportò la sua attenzione ai fiori di serra, "che cosa attrarrà il ragazzo in un pranzo in pubblico?"

Sincerità, decise Severus. L'unica cosa che Harry Potter non avrebbe accettato era qualcosa che provenisse da una bugia.

Sorpassò i fiori comuni, quelli che esprimevano concetti di un grande amore a prima vista. Le rose le lasciava ai ragazzi infatuati da astuzie femminili, i non-ti-scordar-di-me a chi era troppo debole per essere memorabile. "Narcisi," disse Severus, guardando indietro verso la professoressa Sprite. "Avete narcisi signora?"

"Un bel fiore", rispose lei, affaccendandosi tra le file e verso un angolo sul retro. "Quelli giallo scuro, Severus?"

"E anche qualche mazzo di quelli ," Severus ignorò la domanda e fece cenno a file su file di gladioli che crescevano di fronte ai narcisi. "E felce, alcuni pezzi di edera".Continuò mormorare la sua scelta, mentre la composizione prendeva forma nella sua mente. "Forse alcuni narcisi papiracei."

"Severus Piton, stai facendo un bouquet di corteggiamento," lo accusò la professoressa Sprite con un sorriso.

Severus inarcò un sopracciglio. "Anche se fosse, posso assicurarle che non la riguarda per niente".

"Andiamo Severus", lo rimproverò. "Non essere così. Dimmi, chi è che il fortunato ad averti spinto in tali idee romantiche?"

"Romantiche? Stai scherzando donna". Severus evocò un vaso di vetro blu e, con infinita cura, iniziò a disporre ogni fiore con precisione. "Questo è semplicemente un passo che deve essere fatto. Per quanto riguarda il chi, lo scoprirai con il resto del mondo dei maghi. Supponendo, naturalmente, che continuerai a leggere quella spazzatura con nome Gazzetta del Profeta."

Il fatto che stesse corteggiando Harry Potter sarebbe rimasto un segreto, se il ragazzo lo avesse respinto, Severus avrebbe almeno avuto la possibilità di leccarsi le ferite in privato.

oOoOo

Stima, rinascita, un nuovo inizio. Forza di carattere, ricordo, infatuazione, splendida bellezza. Sincerità, magia, fascino, sicurezza, riparo. Fedeltà, amore coniugale, amicizia, affetto, matrimonio. Il bouquet conteneva un messaggio più profondo rispetto alla maggior parte delle lettere d'amore.

E, pensò Harry mentre toccava gentilmente i narcisi papiracei, un afrodisiaco. "Impossibile confondere le tue intenzioni, non è vero, mio uomo misterioso?"

"Oh Harry," esordì Hermione, entrando nella stanza con un piatto di frutta e panini: "Che bella composizione. Sono appena arrivati?"

Harry annuì e si allungò per prendere la pergamena, arrotolata e chiusa con un nastro, che aveva scorto tra le foglie. "E' bella, non è vero? Carina e brillante ma non troppo ... prepotente."

"Vuoi che ti dica cosa significano?" Hermione si diresse verso la libreria, senza aspettare una risposta. "Sono piuttosto insoliti per un corteggiamento."

"Puoi cercarli se ne hai bisogno," rispose Harry distrattamente. "Io lo so già. Torno subito Hermione".

Scappando via nella sua stanza, Harry chiuse la porta e salì al centro del letto. Si appoggiò con la schiena contro i cuscini, disse: "Vediamo se questo mi dice qualcosa in più su di te, ok?"

_Harry ~_

_Devo ammettere che essere finalmente in grado di comunicare con te ha aggiunto un aspetto al nostro corteggiamento che aspettavo con ansia fin dall'inizio. Vorrei ringraziarti per aver accettato la mia offerta, credo che siamo molto eguali per esperienza e potenziale e potremmo bilanciarci a vicenda in maniera impeccabile nella magia e nella personalità._

Harry aggrottò la fronte. La scrittura sembrava lievemente familiare, provava una sensazione assillante in fondo alla sua mente che avrebbe dovuto _sapere_ chi fosse.

_La mia speranza è che il bouquet sia stato ben accolto. I tipi di fiori sono stati raccolti a mano per visualizzare l'ampiezza delle emozioni e delle aspettative che ho per continuare la nostra alleanza. Ho volutamente evitato quelli più tipici presenti in tali disposizioni, poiché penso che nessuno di noi possa essere considerato normale anche nella più banale delle situazioni. Se hai qualche problema nel percepire il mio messaggio, ti prego di menzionarlo nella tua risposta. Sarò più che felice di fornirti personalmente i significati._

"Oh, no," disse Harry con un piccolo ghigno che gli illuminava il volto. "Non è necessario alcun aiuto, il messaggio è arrivato forte e chiaro".

_Infine, vorrei proporti il primo di, speriamo molti, inviti per la tua compagnia. Dato che siamo nelle prime fasi del nostro corteggiamento, propongo un tranquillo pic-nic stile brunch in un parco Babbano. Trovo l'idea di condividere il nostro primo appuntamento con il pubblico dei maghi, e con qualsiasi giornalista ci capiterebbe di incrociare,alquanto sgradevole. Ti prego di farmi sapere se sei d'accordo per il prossimo Sabato, una settimana da oggi._

_Credo che terrò la mia identità segreta fino ad allora. Sappi che ti invio i miei più sinceri saluti._

Il sorriso di Harry divenne più ampio mentre rileggeva di nuovo la lettera. "Io ti conosco", sussurrò. "Non ho ancora capito il tuo nome, ma so che non sei un perfetto sconosciuto. La tua scrittura è familiare ma," Harry guardò ancora una volta le parole ", ma non posso fare a meno di sentire che hai cambiato le tue parole per nascondere qualcosa. Suonano come... addolcite".

Hermione aprì con attenzione la porta e guardò semplicemente Harry, seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto mentre fissava la lettera. Tendendo le orecchie, sentì appena la preghiera sommessa di Harry. "Ti prego fai che tu sia proprio quello che mi hai mostrato."

oOoOo

Severus era in piedi rigidamente, vestito come un Babbano in modo piuttosto elegante, nelle cucine di Hogwarts e stava ignorando la strega chiacchierona al suo fianco.

"Pomona mi ha parlato del bouquet Severus."

Inarcò un sopracciglio, ma rimase decisamente silenzioso.

"Ora stai tormentando gli elfi domestici per preparare un cestino da picnic per te". Minerva strinse le labbra in una linea sottile. "Sei mai stato a fare un picnic prima?"

"Forse un po' pollo freddo, se lo avete," Severus suggerì all'elfo più vicino. Riferendosi a un'altra delle creature minuscole, aggiunse, "Torta al cioccolato per dessert No, no il succo di zucca sarà inutile; ho una bottiglia di vino."

"Stop!" Tutti i movimenti in cucina si interruppero al grido della preside. "Severus Piton, seguimi nel mio ufficio all'istante."

"Come vuoi Minerva". In piedi sulla soglia, si voltò e disse: "Mi aspetto che il cestino sia pronto non appena questa riunione improvvisata con la preside sarà conclusa." Lasciò chiudere il quadro dietro di sé accompagnato da un coro di acuti 'sì, signore'.

Seguì Minerva, accorciando il suo passo, normalmente ampio, per soddisfare il ritmo più tranquillo della donna. Aspettò che il muro di pietra si chiudesse dietro di loro prima di chiedere: "Che cosa significa tutto questo?"

"Perché non me l'hai detto, Severus?" chiese Minerva con tono seccato. " Severus dimmi che non ti stai prendendo gioco di Harry."

"Come ti permetti!"

"Come oso? Come ti permetti tu! Sai che prova dei sentimenti per te. Mi vergogno", le sue guance arrossirono per un misto di imbarazzo e rabbia, " di averti mai confidato di ciò che prova quel ragazzo. Ascoltami bene Severus Piton , se farai del male a Harry Potter in questo sciocco gioco, dovrai risponderne a me. "

Severus deglutì convulsamente, raccogliendo il suo controllo intorno a lui come se fosse il suo mantello preferito. "Anche se ho dato motivo di dubitare per il mio trattamento di Potter in passato, dovresti sapere che non avrei mai, _mai_ mostrato intenzioni malvagie per le nostre tradizioni onorate e celebrate. Per quanto riguarda questo corteggiamento, chi stia cercando di corteggiare non è affar vostro. Tutto ciò che conta è che io sono, per una volta, sull'orlo della felicità e neanche i tuoi maldestri tentativi di protezione potranno rovinarmela. "

Minerva impallidì e portò una mano tremante sulla sua fronte. "Oh, Severus", sussurrò. "Mi dispiace tanto. Io non so cosa mi abbia spinto ..."

"Ti preoccupi per il ragazzo," scattò Severus. "Tuttavia Minerva, il tuo essere mamma chioccia non è necessario."

"Certo", replicò, sistemando le carte che ingombravano la sua scrivania in una pila. "Spero di non aver rovinato il tuo pic-nic, Severus."

Severus arricciò leggermente le labbra. " Minerva le tue tirate non sono più efficaci di quelle di Albus. La mia giornata continuerà come pianificato." Si voltò verso la porta e si fermò, guardandola da sopra la spalla e aggiungendo, "Porterò i tuoi saluti Harry."

Scendendo di nuovo le scale verso il corridoio principale, Severus ghignò. I Grifondoro erano davvero troppo facili.

oOoOo

Severus era dietro un albero e stava guardando Harry passeggiare lungo il bordo del lago. Harry spazzolò della polvere inesistente dalla sua Henley (**NOTA 1**) per la terza volta in altrettanti minuti. Severus sbuffò sommessamente. "Tutta quella magia incontaminata e sei ancora il ragazzo un po' timido che arrivò a Hogwarts. Potter stai rendendo il tutto molto più facile di quanto dovrebbe essere." Mantenendo i suoi passi leggeri, Severus strisciò vicino alla sua preda. "Finirai per fare un buco in quella maglia, se non stai attento, Harry."

Alla voce roca di Severus, Harry si girò di scatto e rimase a bocca aperta. "Tu? Tutto questo - il cucchiaio, i fiori, il corteggiamento - sei stato tu?"

Severus chinò la testa verso Harry. "Deluso?"

Un rossore invase completamente le guance di Harry e giù per il collo, scomparendo sotto il colletto della maglietta. "Uhm, ah, no," balbettò. "Sorpreso, sì, ma non sono rimasto deluso. Voglio dire, uh, non se davvero sei serio su tutto ciò."

Le labbra di Severus si arricciarono ai lati. "Allora Harry, mi faresti l'onore di pranzare con me?"

Harry sorrise timidamente e annuì. "Il piacere è mio, Severus."

Scelsero insieme un posto vicino al lago ma al riparo dal sole pomeridiano. "Spero," esordì Severus quando poggiò i contenitori chiusi sulla coperta a quadri bianchi e rossi, "di essere riuscito a portare almeno qualche piatto che ti piace."

"Sono sicuro di sì. Non sono poi così difficile da accontentare quando si tratta di cibo".

Severus alzò lo sguardo con aria d'intesa. "E quando si tratta di altre cose?"

Harry spalancò la bocca e il rossore tornò ancora più luminoso. "Professor Piton!"

Severus ridacchiò piano. "Perdonami Harry. Ti stavo semplicemente prendendo in giro". Incrociando con grazia le gambe, Severus si sedette e servì due piatti. "E, per favore, non chiamarmi professore; ci ho messo molto tempo per convincermi che corteggiarti non violi un certo codice etico".

"Non importa nient'altro, Severus nessuno potrebbe mai accusarti di essere troppo amichevole con i tuoi studenti. Comunque, riesco a capire come avrebbe potuto destabilizzarti in questa situazione." Harry stava lentamente trovando il suo equilibrio, lo shock di scoprire che il suo uomo misterioso fosse Severus stava cedendo il passo a una sensazione di calore interiore. C'era, tuttavia, una questione importante per Harry, necessaria da affrontare prima che le cose andassero oltre. Prendendo la carne fredda e il pane, Harry chiese: "Posso farti una domanda?"

"Spero che me ne chiederai molte, Harry. Altrimenti come riusciremmo a conoscerci correttamente a vicenda?"

"Ho pensato ... I tuoi ricordi ... eri innamorato di mia madre?"

"In un modo molto simile in cui suppongo te ami la signorina Granger. Tua madre, Harry, era un'amica." Severus sapeva che avrebbero dovuto affrontare quell'argomento tuttavia, nonostante tutti i suoi piani, si ritrovò con le parole mozzate in gola in una sfera di emozioni bollenti. "Era la mia prima amica, quella che definirei la mia unica amica. Fino a quando, almeno, siamo venuti a Hogwarts."

"E ha incontrato mio padre." Aggiunse Harry a bassa voce.

"Non era solo per quello, Harry." Severus si costrinse a incontrare lo sguardo interrogatorio di Harry, il ragazzo meritava veramente una risposta onesta per quello. "Siamo stati separati dalle Case e dal veleno che il Signore Oscuro stava diffondendo. Se fossi stato smistato in qualsiasi altra casa rispetto a Serpeverde, molte cose, non ultima la mia amicizia con Lily Evans, sarebbero state diverse."

"Allora voi due non eravate niente di più che amici?"

Un sorriso nostalgico comparve sul viso di Severus. "Oh no. C'è stato un tempo, quando stavo ancora negando le mie preferenze, che credevo di essere innamorato di Lily. Lei ha avuto il buon senso, e testardaggine, di farmi ammettere la verità. Per fortuna, l'ha fatto prima di un mio maldestro tentativo di fornirle la prova dei miei sentimenti".

Il nodo all'interno di Harry si rilassò. Poteva comprendere il fascino di Piton per Lily, aveva un'esperienza di prima mano con Ginny, nel tentare di trasformare un'amica in un amante. "Forse potresti parlarmi di lei qualche volta."

"Farò di più Harry. Te la mostrerò."

Con un sorriso abbagliante, Harry spostò la conversazione lontano dal passato, decidendo che ci potesse essere un futuro anche qui.

oOoOo

"Piton?" Ron fece una smorfia, un brivido gli scese lungo la schiena prima che riuscisse a fermarlo.

"Ron non ti sto chiedendo di pomiciare con lui," rispose Harry.

"Davvero l'hai fatto?"

Harry si girò a guardare Hermione. "Ho fatto cosa?"

"Pomiciarlo, stupido."

"No. Niente di ciò al primo incontro, lo sai. Quasi vorrei che non stessimo facendo questa cosa tradizionale".

Ron soffocò e poi, con le orecchie diventate di rosso brillante, sbottò: "Volevi baciarlo?"

"Oh, sì." Hermione ridacchiò per lo sguardo sognante negli occhi di Harry. "Scommetto che lo fa proprio come s'impegna per tutto il resto. Riesci a immaginare tutta quell'intensa concentrazione rivolta solo su di te? Deve essere un'esperienza unica."

"Come dici te amico," Ron borbottò. "Quindi, credo, che allora tu abbia controllato il corteggiamento."

Harry lasciò che Ron cambiasse argomento senza tante storie. Pensava che lo dovesse a Ron per non essere scappato nel momento in cui aveva scoperto chi avesse iniziato il corteggiamento. "Sì, l'ho fatto. Dopo che mi hai dato il nome, è stato abbastanza facile trovare i libri su di esso. Sono state delle letture piuttosto interessanti."

"Beh parlamene, allora," ordinò Hermione. "Adesso non ho tempo per dare un'occhiata veloce a riguardo."

"Sai in pratica tutto Hermione. Il cucchiaio, i regali, i fiori. Niente contatti fisici, al di fuori di tenersi mano nella mano, fino a dopo il quarto appuntamento e i primi quattro appuntamenti devono avere almeno una settimana di distanza tra di loro. Se decide a fare la proposta, deve essere fatto in un ambiente pubblico. " Sapeva di aver sorvolato una tradizione, aveva lasciato una cosa specifica fuori dall'insieme, ma in quel momento Harry non era in vena di essere sottomesso a uno degli interrogatori di Hermione.

"Hermione," chiese Ron: "ti dispiacerebbe concedermi un minuto con Harry?" Aspettò fino a quando la ragazza fosse fuori dalla stanza e fosse scesa al piano di sotto prima di girarsi verso Harry con uno sguardo solenne. "Non glielo dirai."

Evidentemente, avrebbe dovuto trattare con Ron. "No, non ne ho intenzione. Ti sarà grato se neanche tu glielo dirai."

Ron si appoggiò allo schienale e scrutò Harry, cercando qualcosa che gli indicasse che non fosse sicuro delle sue azioni. "Spiegami perché e poi proseguiremo da lì."

Harry sospirò e si sporse in avanti, i gomiti premuti con forza nelle sue cosce. "Non sappiamo in che modo andrà lo scambio, non è vero? So che normalmente il potere controllante va al marito, ma siccome io e Severus siamo entrambi uomini, non vi è alcuna garanzia."

"Credi davvero che Piton ti lascerebbe," Ron rifiutò di lasciare che il suo imbarazzo lo rallentasse e andò dritto al punto, "penetrarlo? E, onestamente, Harry, puoi immaginare con voi due coinvolti che Piton non voglia controllare la magia? Non è un mago debole e tu ", Ron alzò le mani verso Harry," hai abbastanza magia che vibra intorno a te da rendere ubriaca la maggior parte della gente. Se ... se sarai passivo la prima notte di nozze, Piton sarà il partner dominante nel rapporto. "

"Vero".

"Ti fidi di lui per quello?"

Harry chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Guardando Ron attraverso la sua frangia, chiese: "Pensi che lo sposerei se non lo facessi?"

"Non è questa la domanda. Mi fido di te", scattò Ron con tono tagliente. "Piton invece? Non così tanto".

Harry scosse la testa. "Ron, lascia che ti dica una cosa che Voldemort mi ha detto durante il mio primo anno. _'Non c'è bene e male, c'è solo il potere, e quelli troppo deboli per cercarlo .' _'"

"Sì, e allora?"

"Mi c'è voluto fino alla battaglia finale, fino a quando ho avuto tutto il potere nelle mie mani, per capirlo. In quel momento, proprio prima della fine, avevo la possibilità di avere tutto il mondo ai miei piedi." Harry guardò in lontananza e si lasciò trasportare nei ricordi. "La magia è come la usi, Ron. Mi fido di Severus Piton nell'utilizzarne la maggior parte nel miglior modo possibile". Sentendo i passi di Hermione sulle scale, Harry guardò implorante verso il suo amico. "Fidati di me, Ron. Se non puoi fidarti di Piton, fidati di _me_. Se ci fosse un dubbio sulle sue vere intenzioni, non mi sottometterei mai a lui, non importa quanto attraente possa sembrare."

Harry si alzò e aprì la porta appena Hermione raggiunse il pianerottolo. "Stavamo pensando di prendere del take-away. Suona bene il cinese per te?"

oOoOo

Severus era sotto il getto caldo della doccia e ripensava alla cena che aveva appena condiviso con Potter. Il ragazzo era incredibilmente facile da stare attorno, quattro date ufficiali e Harry non aveva ancora infastidito Severus con conversazioni banali e curiosità. Aggiungendo che Potter praticava senza sforzo la magia senza bacchetta alle quasi-conversazioni intelligenti, e Severus era in grado di immaginare un futuro in qualche modo tollerabile.

Se Harry si sarebbe dimostrato così spericolato e avventuroso a letto, come lo era stato durante i suoi anni a Hogwarts, pensò Severus con un sorriso, il tollerabile avrebbe potuto solo trasformarsi in quasi piacevole.

Chiudendo i rubinetti, Severus uscì nella sala piena di vapore e si asciugò. Indossando la sua veste, uscì nel suo salotto trovando Hera, il gufo reale di Harry, che aspettava pazientemente sullo schienale alto di una delle sedie. "Mi aspetto che tu sia in attesa di una risposta, quindi?"

Il gufo batté le palpebre rapidamente, ruotando la testa di lato, mentre Severus recuperava il rotolo che il gufo aveva lasciato cadere ai suoi piedi.

_Severus_ ~

_Grazie per la bella serata. Devo ammettere di aver gustato il sapore della cultura che i nostri appuntamenti hanno portato nella mia vita. Mi trovo più disposto a cercare nuovi luoghi e cibi e passatempi con te al mio fianco._

_Sono sicuro che tu sappia che questa sera era l'ultima del mese rituale di appuntamenti casti. Così sto usando questa libertà ritrovata per offrirti il mio primo invito. Se la tua agenda è libera Severus, spero che ti unirai a me domani sera a casa mia per una serata tranquilla. Ti prego di rispondermi con Hera._

_Cordiali saluti ~  
Harry J. Potter_

Severus rilesse la pergamena con una moto di sorpresa. Non aveva previsto che Harry mandasse un suo invito, almeno non così presto. Osservò l'inizio della missiva e rilesse ogni parola, lentamente, per la terza volta.

"Casti appuntamenti, signor Potter?" Severus sbuffò sommessamente. "Se non ti conoscessi bene, penserei che tu, ragazzo, mi stia offrendo un invito per più di una notte di ozio sul divano."

Hera nascose la testa sotto la sua ala e si sistemò per una lunga attesa.

"Forse dovrei sfidarti su questo, non è vero? Poi però," Severus si trasferì alla sua scrivania e recuperò una pergamena e una piuma, "se aspetto fino a quando sarò lì, potrò apprezzare appieno quel tuo rossore. Il modo in cui arrossisci per le mie insinuazioni mi fa quasi pensare che tu sia una pura e intoccata vergine. Forse dovrei chiederti anche quello domani notte. "

Prendendo il suo tempo, Severus scrisse una nota di consenso, trattenendo a stento la voglia di chiedere quale pigiama sarebbe stato appropriato da portare.

oOoOo

"Hai preparato questo pasto da solo?"

Harry poggiò il tovagliolo a lato del piatto vuoto. "Sembri sorpreso da ciò Severus."

"Lo sono". Rendendosi conto di quanto il commento potesse essere visto come un affronto, Severus fece marcia indietro, "E' solo che di solito uno che sa cucinare un pasto intricato come questo sarebbe in grado di creare almeno la più semplice delle pozioni. Devi ammettere, Harry, che creare pozioni non è mai stato il tuo forte. "

"No, non con Malfoy che mi aiutava così spesso. Ho un piccolo laboratorio sistemato appena fuori dalla cucina in cui riesco a preparare alcuni rimedi basilari per la salute di volta in volta." Harry si allontanò dal tavolo e fece un cenno verso la porta. "Ti andrebbe un drink, Severus?"

Severus seguì Harry fuori dalla stanza con la mente in subbuglio. Harry Potter sembrava essere molto più di quanto avesse immaginato. Accettando un dito di scotch, Severus si sistemò sul divanetto e chiese: "Quanti altri talenti nascondi, Harry?"

Harry si sedette accanto a Severus, girando il suo corpo abbastanza da guardare il suo amante, e sorseggiò il suo drink. "Non sapevo di nascondere qualcosa. Non ci siamo visti da dopo la fine della guerra e, anche se abbiamo ripreso i contatti, siamo trattenuti dai parametri del corteggiamento. Se mi stai chiedendo quanto non conosci su me, beh, allora la risposta è sempre meno ogni giorno. "

Severus sbuffò divertito. "Commenti del genere mi ricordano Albus."

Una tristezza momentanea attraversò il volto di Harry. "Ti manca?"

"Sì. Certe volte più di altre, ma sì, mi manca quell'uomo manipolatore", rispose a bassa voce. "Era un uomo buono, Harry. Non sempre faceva le cose nel migliore dei modi, ma nel suo cuore era buono."

Con un sorriso sbilenco, Harry disse: "Lo stesso si potrebbe dire di te, sai."

Severus scosse la testa in rifiuto. "Non illuderti, Harry. Mentre io sono riuscito a capire l'errore del mio comportamento e a lavorare per fare ammenda, ho fatto molte scelte nella mia vita che non avevano neanche una parvenza di bontà ".

"Forse, ma alla fine ha vinto la bontà. Questo", continuò, tagliando la risposta di Severus, "è ciò che conta di più. Alla fine, tu, Severus Piton, ti sei imposto e hai fatto quello che era giusto nonostante l'alto costo emozionale per te. Ora, continuerai a discutere con me su ciò o, " gli occhi di Harry si scurirono e la voce si ridusse a un roco mormorio," finalmente mi bacerai? "

Severus sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa e subito si colmò di desiderio ed eccitazione. "Harry Potter", ronzò Severus, "mi stai facendo delle avances?"

"Mi farà ottenere quel bacio?"

Se non altro, gli occhi di Severus si scurirono ancora di più. Appoggiando il suo drink di lato, Severus allungò la mano e intrecciò le lunghe dita della sua mano nel maglione di Harry. "Metti giù il tuo drink Harry," indicò Severus.

Non appena il fondo del bicchiere scivolò sul tavolo di legno lucido, Severus tirò il vestito fino a quando i loro volti non furono separati che da pochi millimetri. Il respiro di Harry scivolava lungo la guancia di Severus, ogni sbuffo di aria calda inviava brividi lungo la sua schiena. Lentamente chiuse la distanza tra loro, le labbra sottili sfiorarono delicatamente quelle di Harry una volta, poi altre due volte.

Prese tra le mani la nuca di Harry, attirandolo stretto contro il suo corpo nerboruto. "E' abbastanza per te, Harry?"

Harry lasciò che il suo corpo si rilassasse contro il petto di Severus e scosse la testa contro il suo maglione ruvido. "Neanche lontanamente."

"Allora dovrò lavorare per correggerlo", premette le labbra sulla fronte di Harry e strisciò verso il basso verso il lobo dell'orecchio di Harry. "Non vorrei lasciarti insoddisfatto".

Harry avvolse una mano nei capelli di Severus. "Neanche così ti sei avvicinato."

Con un ringhio, Severus prese possesso della bocca di Harry in un bacio a bocca aperta pieno di denti e lingua.

oOoOo

"Un weekend veloce?" Hermione inarcò le sopraciglia sotto la sua frangia. "Sei sicuro che non sia contro le regole?"

"Hermione," sospirò Harry con esasperazione, "Io e Severus ci stiamo corteggiando da sei mesi".

"Lo so," scattò lei. "Quello che sto chiedendo, razza di cretino, è che pensavo che non avreste dovuto avere rapporti sessuali," Hermione arrossì fino alla punta dei piedi, " fino alla notte del legame."

Harry si concentrò su un punto a terra, la sua risposta borbottata e incomprensibile.

"Cosa?"

"Non stiamo facendo sesso", ripeté. "Fa parte del rituale di corteggiamento. Qualcosa sull'essere abbastanza confortevoli da dormire bene insieme".

Hermione sbuffò. "Con nessun testimone, Harry? E' un requisito piuttosto assurdo."

Harry aggrottò la fronte in confusione. "Perché abbiamo bisogno di un testimone?"

"Cosa te lo impedisce, Harry, se non c'è nessun altro nella stanza?"

Harry scosse la testa e tornò a fare la valigia. "Asgre Yn Caethiwo è un corteggiamento magico, Hermione. Se non lo si segue esattamente, il legame avrà esito negativo."

"Non ci avevo pensato".

"Ovviamente. Ora, hai intenzione di aiutarmi a prepararmi o no?"

Hermione allungò la mano e cominciò a ripiegare i vestiti nel borsone. "Sei davvero felice con lui, Harry?"

Harry si sedette sul bordo del letto e ripensò nella sua mente agli ultimi sei mesi. "Che ne pensi, Hermione? Secondo te sono mai stato così felice?"

"Beh, sì," rispose lei. "Sembri felice. Ma onestamente, Harry. È Piton. E non credo che neanche un morso sul collo sarebbe in grado di cambiarlo dal suo normale essere odioso".

"Hermione!"

"Non l'hai portato in visita, Harry", sottolineò. "Se non fosse che so che puoi interrompere l'Imperius, mi chiederei cosa ti ha fatto. Voglio solo essere sicura che tu sia felice con lui, Harry, e non che tu sia felice perché finalmente non sei solo tutto il tempo. " Guardò timidamente il suo amico. "Sono solo preoccupata per te, Harry."

Harry sospirò e si buttò sul letto. "Tu prepara la valigia, io parlo".

Raccogliendo i suoi pensieri, diete voce ai suoi sentimenti più intimi. "Non te l'ho mai detto, ma avevo questa cosa per Piton alla fine della guerra. Quei ricordi, l'enorme quantità di coraggio che ha usato per sopravvivere durante la guerra. Non sapevo allora se fosse qualcosa di reale o se si trattasse semplicemente di un'adorazione di un eroe. E non sembrava importare molto, dato che non ha mai provato neanche una volta a contattarmi. "

"In un primo momento ho pensato che questa cosa del corteggiamento fosse l'idea di qualcuno per uno scherzo bizzarro. Ma, più tempo io e Severus trascorriamo insieme, più mi rendo conto che l'utilizzo del corteggiamento, soprattutto questo corteggiamento, è stato molto intelligente da parte sua. Ci ha dato il tempo per parlare. Voglio dire, nessun bacio fino a dopo i primi quattro appuntamenti e poi nulla di più fino alla notte del legame. Non c'è davvero altro da fare che parlare. "

Hermione si sedette accanto a Harry e ascoltò, rapita dallo sguardo di soddisfazione sul volto di Harry.

"Sono felice Hermione. Sono contento perché Severus mi capisce. Conosce la strada ho dovuto percorrere e le insidie che ho incontrato lungo il percorso. Abbiamo una quantità enorme di cose in comune. Ha anche iniziato a insegnarmi di nuovo pozioni. "

Girandosi sul suo stomaco, Harry fece un sorriso malizioso. "E poi, i suoi baci mi fanno arricciare le dita dei piedi."

"Intensi?"

Con una risatina, Harry rispose: "Quello non è nemmeno la metà."

oOoOo

Severus lottò per non risvegliarsi. Il sogno che stava facendo era troppo bello per terminare prima che fosse assolutamente necessario. Era caldo e contento, circondato da una magia potente e intensa, e il suo pene era stretto tranquillamente lungo la curva di un sedere impertinente. Voleva conservare quella fantasia più a lungo possibile.

Poi i fianchi cui era premuto spinsero contro di lui. E spinsero di nuovo.

"Mmmm, Severus," mormorò Harry, la sua voce roca nella luce che precede l'alba.

Severus strinse la presa su Harry e gemette "Credevo di sognare."

"Merlino", ansimò Harry, roteando i suoi fianchi in avanti ancora una volta. "Se è così, non mi svegliare".

Severus sbuffò una risatina contro il collo di Harry. "Mentre questo può essere un sentimento popolare questa mattina, se proseguiamo con la nostra giornata, saremo a un passo più vicini alla fine, Harry."

_Quello_ fermò la pressione del sedere contro il suo inguine.

"Tu ... tu sai cosa vuoi allora?"

"Lo so. Lo sapevo fin dall'inizio." Severus lasciò una scia di baci lungo la spalla di Harry mentre lasciava penetrare le parole "Se posso chiederlo, tu lo sai Harry? Sai cosa vuoi?"

Severus sentì la curva delle labbra di Harry contro il suo braccio. "Ora che lo stai chiedendo, signor Piton, mi capita di sapere cosa desidero. Voglio più mattine come queste con te, più giorni pieni con le nostre conversazioni, e notti piene di molti di quei baci inebrianti".

"Solo baci, Harry?"

E _quello_ riportò la deliziosa frizione contro il pene di Severus.

"No, non solo baci, ma sicuramente molti di loro." Harry rabbrividì quando Severus fece scivolare la mano lungo le costole di Harry per aggrapparsi al suo fianco. "Dimmi di smettere Severus. Se tu non me lo dici adesso che dobbiamo smettere di ..."

Severus rigirò Harry finché i loro corpi furono allineati, petto a petto e inguine contro inguine. "Fino a quando," Severus rimase a bocca aperta, quando la sensazione di un incantesimo rinfrescante senza magia sfrecciò nella sua bocca, "rimaniamo vestiti ..."

Harry strinse le mani nei capelli di Severus e ruotò i suoi fianchi. "Baciami Severus."

E lo fece.

oOoOo

Harry si passò le mani sulle vesti formali e si guardò nello specchio. "Lui sarà lì", disse nella stanza vuota. "Sarà lì e avrà quel fodero e poi il mondo intero saprà che sta corteggiando qualcuno."

Recuperò il pugnale d'argento, l'elsa dorata con pietre splendenti brillò a lume di candela, mentre Harry lo infilava in una tasca nascosta. "Quindi, appena riuscirò a trovarlo, tutti sapranno che sono io."

"Questo è lo spirito, ragazzo mio," disse lo specchio. "Marcalo come tuo e sarai felice per il resto dei tuoi giorni."

"Esattamente il mio pensiero," rispose Harry.

Harry afferrò la Passaporta con l'invito e si preparò per il trasporto rivolta stomaco. Sentendo i movimenti iniziali dello strattone, sorrise maliziosamente allo specchio e disse: "Non aspettarmi alzato."

Harry atterrò con grazia, un'altra cosa da attribuire a Severus, e consegnò il suo invito. "Andate a destra, signor Potter. La cena sarà servita entro mezz'ora".

"La ringrazio." Harry sperava sinceramente di trovare Severus prima dell'inizio di quello che prometteva essere un pasto noioso. "Potrebbe dirmi se, per caso, Severus Piton si è già registrato?"

Il mago non controllò nemmeno i suoi appunti. "E' arrivato meno di cinque minuti fa. Prevedo un po' di dramma più in là questa sera. Il professore indossava un fodero per una proposta"

Harry si voltò verso l'edificio e sorrise. "Ma davvero?"

"Infatti. Quella è un'antica usanza. E' bello vedere che i giovani seguano ancora le vecchie tradizioni":.

Harry ringraziò distrattamente l'uomo e si diresse verso le scale vicino all'ingresso illuminato allegramente. Per una volta, il flash delle macchine fotografiche non infastidì Harry, non lo considerò nemmeno mentre cercava Severus tra la folla, il _suo_ Severus. Trovò l'uomo mentre faceva salotto al centro della stanza, circondato dal suo entourage di giornalisti. "Povero Severus," sussurrò Harry. "Ti staranno facendo impazzire".

"Così stasera è la sera, eh?"

Harry fece un sorriso luminoso. "Sì, Ron, stanotte è la notte". Si voltò a guardare Ron e lasciò che tutto - le sue speranze, le sue paure, il suo amore per Severus - gli riempissero gli occhi. "Severus è quello giusto Ron".

"Anch'io posso vederlo," sospirò Ron. "Sono davvero felice per te, Harry. Ora," spinse Harry verso Severus, "vai a reclamare il coglione, prima che qualche altra strega ci provi".

Harry si allontanò, mormorando a bassa voce tra di sé riguardo al maledire qualsiasi tipa avesse cercato di portargli via Severus.

Si fece strada attraverso la folla, grato per la sua corporatura snella mentre scivolava tra i varchi più piccoli, fino a quando non fu all'interno del cerchio di gente più vicina Severus. "Sembra che lei abbia attirato una folla, Professore."

Severus incrociò l'aria maliziosa negli occhi di Harry con un sorriso. "Così sembrerebbe, signor Potter."

Avvicinandosi di più, recuperando con discrezione il pugnale dal suo nascondiglio, Harry disse: "Mi è stato detto di aspettarmi un po' di agitazione stasera, sa?"

"Ho il sospetto che si rivelerà vero prima che la notte sia finita." Severus lottò contro la tentazione di appoggiarsi e baciare Harry, per mostrare a chiunque nella stanza che il mago vivente più potente fosse suo.

"Immagino che sarebbe meglio porre fine alla suspense ora, quando la notte è ancora giovane." Aprendo la mano, Harry lasciò che il pugnale cerimoniale fosse visto da chiunque intorno a loro. Ignorando gli ansimi scioccati, Harry ripose il pugnale al suo posto e si allungò per un bacio casto.

"Mio", sussurrarono insieme.

Oh sì, pensò Severus mentre avvolgeva con forza le braccia attorno a Harry, alla fine era bello essere Severus Piton.

oOoOo

Severus girò il bicchierino di brandy tra le mani. Domani ci sarebbe stato il suo legame. Harry Potter sarebbe stato suo.

_Hai ancora alcune questioni da discutere._

La sua coscienza, decise Severus, aveva preso un maledetto momento per affermare il proprio parere.

"Era quello che volevi, idiota," sibilò a voce alta. "Qual è il tuo problema adesso?"

Era a solo un giorno di distanza dall'avere quel potere e ora aveva dei ripensamenti. Stupendo.

"Scopa semplicemente il ragazzo e finiscila."

_Oppure, lascia che il ragazzo ti scopi e sii protetto per il resto della tua vita travagliata._

"In ogni caso sarò essere protetto. Lo saremo entrambi."

_Lo sareste? Davvero? Se tu avessi il controllo, tutti, e forse anche Harry alla fine, metterebbero in dubbio le motivazioni dietro il tuo corteggiamento._

Severus ringhiò e si versò un altro goccio del liquore ambrato scuro. "Non importa il mio scopo iniziale, sono arrivato ad avere dei ... sentimenti per il ragazzo." Ignorò lo sbuffo che risuonò nella sua mente. "Pott ... Harry lo sa."

_Fino a quando la strega so-tutto-io non gli metterà una pulce nell'orecchio riguardo allo scambio di poteri. Non gliel'hai nemmeno accennato. Potrebbe accettarti come partner dominante. Dovresti parlarne con lui._

Gettò il bicchierino di brandy nel fuoco, assaporando il suono di vetri rotti e il rombo accresciuto delle fiamme. "Non farò niente del genere. Il ragazzo ha affermato di aver letto riguardo al corteggiamento e al legame. Se sceglie di sottomettersi, allora ha dato a tutto il permesso che è necessario."

Severus irruppe nella stanza da letto e si strappò a casaccio i suoi vestiti. "Non ha mostrato alcun desiderio di essere dominante. Se non sa cosa sta facendo, è senza speranza. A cosa servirebbe parlarne adesso? Sarà troppo tardi, il legame sarà fatto prima che possa essere da solo con lui di nuovo . " Con un ultimo brontolio, soddisfatto con la sua logica, Severus spense le luci e si sistemò a letto.

Dovresti _davvero parlare con lui_.

"Taci!"

oOoOo

Harry lasciò che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lui. "Siamo sposati."

"Infatti," Severus canticchiava contro il suo collo. "E, dopo la consumazione e l'idromele speziato, sarà per sempre".

"Oh, sì, consumazione. E' brutto dire che l'ho sognata?" Harry iniziò a sbottonare i bottoncini della veste. "Una doccia e poi a letto, il tutto seguito dall'idromele al miele."

"Non dimenticarti l'ultimo canto del legame," aggiunse Severus, togliendosi il vestito e iniziando a rimuovere la fresca camicia di lino.

"Lo so," disse Harry a bassa voce. "Poi inizieremo a costruire la nostra vita, giusto?"

Severus annuì in modo secco, le incertezze della sera prima tornarono accresciute dieci volte . "Unisciti a me nella doccia, Harry?"

"Certo," rispose Harry, avvolgendo le dita intorno al polso di Severus e portandolo in bagno. Dopo aver regolato l'acqua, Harry si tolse i pantaloni, arrossendo quando Severus lo guardò con un grande apprezzamento. "Tocca a te, marito mio".

Severus si tolse i pantaloni e le mutande in un colpo solo e si costrinse a rimanere fermo, le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, mentre Harry completava la sua ispezione visiva. Severus sapeva di non essere il ritratto della salute come lo era Harry. Il suo braccio mostrava ancora la cicatrice del Marchio Nero, il suo corpo magro quasi ossuto. "Deluso?"

Harry sbuffò sommessamente. "Merlino, no. Mi chiedo se fai l'amore con la stessa intensità di quando baci".

Severus attirò Harry nel box doccia e sotto il getto. Passò le mani sul corpo di Harry, sul petto e sulla vita, intorno alla schiena e in basso per racchiudere nel palmo della sua mano entrambi i glutei. L'acqua scese su di loro, facilitando la strada delle mani di Severus e, dopo una sommaria esplorazione, dell'asciugamano insaponato. Insaponò la massa nera di capelli, usando le sue lunghe dita per massaggiare il cuoio capelluto di Harry fino a quando suo marito si rilassò. Risciacquò Harry, ignorando il martellamento della sua erezione, Severus disse: "Vai e tira indietro le coperte Harry."

"Ma, io volevo ..."

"Ed io preferirei non spomparmi del tutto su una piastrella del bagno."

"Oh". Harry sorrise diabolicamente e uscì da sotto la doccia. "Allora farò in modo che sia tutto pronto e ti lascio occupartene, va bene?"

Severus finì in fretta e furia il resto della sua doccia, la sua mente considerò la notte che aveva davanti e tutti i possibili risultati. Chiuse l'acqua e si fermò gocciolante sotto la doccia. "Ci siamo", mormorò. "Come Harry ama dire, è il momento della verità".

Avvolse un asciugamano attorno alla vita e prese un respiro profondo e purificante. Occupando la porta, si fermò e guardò semplicemente Harry muoversi per la stanza.

L'idromele speziato stava aspettando nel calice di peltro. Il lubrificante, prodotto pochi giorni prima, attendeva sul comodino. E sul suo cuscino, Severus vide una piccola scatola ricoperta con una carta blu scuro. Un regalo. No, Severus si corresse internamente, una tradizione.

Supponendo che Harry avesse seguito il rituale alla lettera, dentro quella scatola avvolta con semplicità, ci sarebbe stato un ricordo dal loro primo appuntamento. Rigirando la sua fede, Severus prese la sua decisione. Quel corteggiamento, se non altro, aveva seguito le antiche usanze. Mantenendo tali orientamenti, la questione della dominanza e del potere fu placata.

"Severus?"

Alzò lo sguardo per trovare Harry appoggiato alla testata del letto, nudo e che accarezzava leggermente la sua erezione. "Stavo guardando te, Harry."

Harry inclinò la testa di lato, con un'aria notevolmente erotica, e chiese: "Non sarebbe meglio se in realtà ti unissi a me?"

Severus si avvicinò, fermandosi vicino al bordo del letto e lasciò cadere l'asciugamano a terra. Rilasciò un profondo respiro, prese la fiala di lubrificante e la offrì a suo marito.

"Severus? Cosa ... pensavo ..." Sfiorando le labbra di Harry con le dita, Severus zittì in silenzio le divagazioni del suo compagno.

"Come me" Severus toccò il piccolo pacchetto nervosamente. "Tuttavia, mi piacerebbe terminare il tutto come è cominciato. Non sto dicendo, bada bene, che ho rinunciato ad aspirare ad averti sotto di me. Solo ... solo che non ..."

"Lo capisco Severus." Le parole erano piene di accettazione e amore.

Harry poggiò il lubrificante a lato e fece cenno Severus di avvicinarsi. "Lo aprirai?"

"Che cosa stai implicando Potter? Pensavo che saresti stato più che disposto a lasciare che il dono aspettasse."

Harry si limitò a scuotere la testa. "La mia festa, le mie regole." Facendo scorrere la scatola verso Severus, disse, "Aprila".

Severus sollevò il coperchio della scatola e ridacchiò. "Un cestino da picnic, Harry?"

"Ridimensionalo, Severus."

Un rapido movimento della bacchetta trasformò la risata in un ansimo. "Non abbiamo avuto champagne e fragole."

"Vero". Harry estrasse lo spumante dal cestello. "Ho pensato che questo sarebbe stato piacevole dopo per uno spuntino. Tuttavia," la bottiglia si aprì con un eloquente pop, la schiuma spumeggiante salì appena oltre il bordo, "Penso che preferirei averlo ora."

Harry salì a cavalcioni sulle cosce di Severus e inclinò la bottiglia verso le sue labbra in un unico fluido movimento. Sporgendosi in avanti, Harry coprì la bocca di Severus e lasciò fluire lo champagne ghiacciato tra di loro. Severus gemette e attirò Harry più vicino a lui, non rompendo lo strofinamento pigro della lingua contro i suoi denti, la promessa di una notte indimenticabile in ogni carezza.

Severus rimase a bocca aperta e fece un balzo indietro, quando un rivolo di champagne freddo schizzò sul suo petto, facendo drizzare i suoi capezzoli. La bocca di Harry si spostò dalle labbra di Severus, sul suo collo, e seguì lo stesso percorso gelato fino al torso di Severus, fermandosi solo una volta che trovò la chiazza di vino raccolta nell'ombelico di Severus .

Harry afferrò i fianchi di Severus, tenendoli stretti contro il letto mentre scivolavano più indietro, giacendo tra la V delle sue gambe con l'erezione dell'uomo intrappolata sotto il suo petto. "Ora?" Harry leccò la testa del pene di Severus con la lingua, sorridendo quando strappò a Severus un gemito gutturale dal profondo della sua gola. "O più tardi?"

"Più tardi," rispose Severus, con il viso arrossato con l'eccitazione, il suo petto ansante per l'anticipazione. "Quando sarai sepolto in profondità ..."

Harry sfrecciò ai piedi del letto, Severus lo seguì verso il basso come se fili invisibili corressero tra loro, collegandoli. Harry passò le mani lungo i polpacci e le cosce Severus, le dita ballarono scherzosamente lungo lo scroto di Severus. "Apriti per me, Severus."

Le sue ginocchia si piegarono e spalancò automaticamente le gambe, il misterioso ordine nella voce di Harry era tale che Severus non sapeva se sarebbe in grado di ignorarlo, anche se avesse voluto.

Harry fece un mormorio di approvazione, sostituendo con una magia senza bacchetta la bottiglia di champagne nella sua mano con l'olio necessario. Poggiò le labbra sul ginocchio di Severus, strofinando casti baci sulla pelle sensibile, mentre le sue dita lavoravano intenzionalmente sulla stretta apertura nascosta nella fessura del sedere di Severus.

Muovendosi in tandem, Severus alzò le ginocchia al petto e Harry scivolò dolcemente dentro di lui. La magia crebbe intorno a loro con ogni spinta dei fianchi di Harry. Avvolse una mano umida intorno al pene di Severus, Harry iniziò l'ultimo rituale del legame, con voce affrettata. "Sulla mia magia, con la mia magia, saremo sempre intrecciati insieme. Un solo corpo, una sola anima, una sola mente".

Le palle di Harry si strinsero mentre Severus schizzava sulla mano di Harry e sul suo stomaco, le parole finali della magia uscirono con un brusco respiro. "Un cuore, una magia".

Le candele tremolarono più luminose e il fuoco ardeva con più forza, mentre la magia stessa si ridistribuiva e si stabiliva tra Harry e Severus. La scarica di magia sbatte contro Harry e, gridando il nome di suo marito, anche lui spinse i suoi fianchi altre due volte prima di bloccarsi, pompando il suo orgasmo nel canale che si stringeva su di lui.

Respiri affannosi riempirono l'aria mentre Harry usciva da Severus. Harry premette le labbra sulla fronte di Severus e guardò il suo compagno sedersi, recuperando il calice con il liquido ambrato. Entrambi presero il sorso necessario dell'idromele speziato e, per fortuna, rapidamente affondarono di nuovo nel materasso.

Mentre Harry li copriva con la coperta, Severus sentì di nuovo il sussurro della sua coscienza profonda nella sua mente. Riuscì solo a mormorare, soddisfatto e d'accordo, mentre la voce, che improvvisamente risuonò come l'ex preside, dichiarò: "Ben fatto, ragazzo mio. Davvero ben fatto."

oOoOo

_**NOTA DELL'AUTRICE:**_

_Asgre Yn Caethiwo è un termine gallese per Legame del Cuore. La traduzione è stata compiuta utilizzando questo sito ( tranexp. com:2000/Translate/result. shtml )._

_Un paio di cose interessanti sui rituali di corteggiamento (e come li ho usati per realizzare la storia) ..._

_L'usanza gallese di donare cucchiai di legno intagliati a mano è in pratica ancora oggi. Quest'usanza è nata quando gallesi che si trovavano in mare, per passare il tempo, intagliavano cucchiai dedicati ai loro cari. Incise sui cucchiai sono presenti citazioni e simboli d'amore. La citazione che ho usato, amare ed essere amati è come sentire il sole da entrambi i lati è stata tratta da How to Live with Another Person di David Viscott, e l'uso del faggio simboleggia consigli dal passato al fine di ottenere conoscenza per proteggere e fornisce una solida base su cui fondare tutto._

_Nel periodo vittoriano si considerava l'amore come il fattore più importante per una coppia per sposarsi, sottolineando in tal modo il corteggiamento come un rituale di romantico. Il corteggiamento qui era un processo complesso e accurato, con i potenziali partner che si scambiavano lettere come segno d'interesse, anche donando fiori. Il significato del bouquet della storia comprende: NARCISO: riguardo, rinascita, un nuovo inizio; GLADIOLI: forza di carattere, ricordo, infatuazione, splendida bellezza; NARCISI PAPIRACEI: afrodisiaci grazie al loro profumo inebriante, FELCE: sincerità, magia, fascino, sicurezza, riparo; EDERA: fedeltà, amore coniugale, amicizia, affetto, matrimonio._

_Gli americani puritani credevano che, se la coppia era in grado di dormire insieme senza problemi, significasse che avrebbero avuto una convivenza armoniosa. In caso contrario, una notte travagliava significava che la coppia non avrebbe dovuto stare insieme. Per verificarlo, la coppia trascorreva la notte prima del matrimonio con una tavola posta tra di loro._

_In Norvegia quando un padre di una ragazza decideva di dare in sposa la figlia, le faceva indossare una guaina vuota intorno alla vita. Un corteggiatore interessato avrebbe poi posto un coltello nella guaina della ragazza, come segno che fossero fidanzati._

_Esiste un dibattito circa l'origine della parola 'luna di miele', ma si sa che esisteva un'antica usanza francese, dove la coppia di sposini avrebbe bevuto idromele speziato durante tutte le fasi della luna. Tuttavia nell'epoca in cui questa tradizione era praticata, si ritiene che la parola 'luna di miele' fosse già in uso._

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1**_  
_Una Henley è un tipo di maglietta simile a una polo, ma senza il colletto alto. ( en. wikipedia. org/wiki/Henley_shirt )_


End file.
